Takato and Froakie!The Mega Stones!
Team EVO Member:We've succefully created the first Mega Stone,Professor Saycamore! (NOTE: Team EVO is a good team,not evil team) Saycamore:Who is it for? Team EVO Member: Manetric! Saycamore:Can we test it? Team EVO Member:We need a Mantric for it.We used a Manetric so we could take his DATA for the Mega Stone,but he ran away. Saycamore:I see...Sid,can you come here a second? A boy with a Chespin entered the room. Sid:What is it,Professor Saycamore? Team EVO Memember:We want to assign you on a mission. Sid:Right away?I've just got here. Team EVO Member:We need you to return us the Manetric who ran away. Sid:Sigh...I know I said I'll help your team,but what do I get in exchange? Team EVO Member:We could give a ticket of access to the gym from this city. Sid:I can enter there by my own. Team EVO Member:You don't know the Luminose City's gym.You must pass a hard test before battling the leader.With the ticket,you can go straight to the fight. Sid:Sigh fine.Let's go,Chespin! In a house,in Luminose City: Takato:Hello Deddene,my old dear friend!Do you know what day is today? Deddene: Dene? Takato:Today it's the day I can finally get my starter pokemon and go on an adventure!And you can come along! Deddene: DENENE! Deddene jumps on Takato's hand. Takato:Let's go,Deddene! Outside: Takato:Oh hey Sidney!How's your Ralts doing? Sidney:Still sleeping.She was badly hurt after the fight with that wild Glalie.I don't think I'm gonna start my adventure soon.I'll wait till she recovers. Takato:I see! Sidney:Say,where are you two going? Takato:Me and Deddene are starting our adventure!We're heading to Professor Saycamore's lab to get a starter. Sidney:Wow.A starter huh.So cool.My mother doesn't allows me have a starter for some reasons.If I want to start my adventure,I'd have to consider Ralts as my partner. Takato:Oh yea...Anyway,I'm off! Sidney:Bye Takato!Make sure not to meet with the Glalie I did! Takato:Y..yea....thanks!Bye! In the middle of the city,on the way: A Manetric comes in high speed goes past Takato. Takato:What...was that? Sid comes running after it. Sid:Out of my way! Takato:Weirdo.Anyway,Deddene!There we are!Proffesor Saycamore's lab! Inside: Takato:Professor,I've come to get a... Jun:Professor Saycamore is not here today.I'm his assitant,Jun.Do you want to choose a starter,young kid? Takato:Yes. Jun:There they are. Takato:Um,excuse me,where is Chespin? Jun:Oh.Another trainer took that one yeasterday. Takato:Aww man....I've been waiting for 5 years to get a Chespin.In that case....I choose....um...Froakie,I guess. Jun:Here! Froakie: Kie!Fro!Kie! Takato:Hello there Froakie!I'll be your trainer from now on! Deddene: Dene! Outside: Outside,Takato,Deddene and Froakie witnesses the fight between Sid's Chespin and Manetric. Takato:Hey!He's having a Chespin! Sid:Come to papa,Manetric!Chespin,use Rollout! Manetric:Maaanee! Sid:Now,go Pokeball! Sid catches Manetric. Sid:Now back to Team EVO HQ! Takato:What..what just happend? Jun comes out running: Jun:Young trainer,I forgott to give you some Pokeballs and a Pokedex.Here! Takato:Thanks,Jun! Back to Team EVO HQ: Sid:Where's everyone? Team EVO Member:They left.But they told me to stay here to wait for you. Sid:Okay.I've brought Manetric!Manetric,Go! Team EVO Memember:You....catched him? Sid:Yes.So now he's my property!Manetric,use Electro Ball! The EVO Memember faints.Sid takes the Manetric Mega Stone. Sid:Things are just getting interesting! Category:Episodes